


Make a Wish

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: “You know what I do whenever I’m in a crashing aircraft?” he shouted over the boom and screech of abused metal.





	Make a Wish

The airplane bucked around them, a wild stallion fighting Murdock’s efforts to keep it aloft just a little longer. “You know what I do whenever I’m in a crashing aircraft?” he shouted over the boom and screech of abused metal.

“What?” Face yelled back, clinging to the bulkhead for dear life.

“I make a wish!”

The lieutenant laughed. “You’re kidding.”

“Nah! Figure if I’m gonna die, the universe’s more likely to owe me one than usual, right?”

Face figured that logic was as sound as anything that came from Murdock. “Ever get what you wished for?”

“Every time so far!”


End file.
